Fun at the Burrow
by nickp41
Summary: Harry and Hermione find themselves alone at the Burrow, what are they going to get up too. this is just a little bit of fun that i wrote after work.


_**a/n he all, just a quick little one shot that popped into my head after work, just a little bit of fun.**_

 _ **Nickp41**_

The messy haired green-eyed hero of the wizarding world landed flat on his face as he apparated to the Burrow, "mother fucker" harry spat as he dusted himself off, he truly hated all magical travel minus Broom.

It had been a month since the war had ended, funerals were finished, he had to bend a knee to King Ragnok for breaking into his bank and nicking his Dragon, 'turned out to his favorite called pointy, who knew'.

Harry walked into the Burrow, "ello, anyone in" he called out, and smiled when he heard the footfalls and giggles of the one and only Hermione Jean Granger.

"Harry, you're late" she giggled and jumped into his arms and gave him an old-fashioned rib crunching hug.

"Sorry mione, was a bit busy" he said and started to look over her shoulder to see if there was any food, "where's Ron?"

She rolled her eyes, "who cares, it's not like we are going out anymore, he loves his broom more than he ever did me" Hermione giggled. And let go of him and stretched revealing her toned stomach.

"Bloody ell mione, you are hot" harry blurted out while licking his lips.

Hermione blushed, she had put her tightest tank top and shortest shorts on special for this day, "aww thank harry, where's Ginny, I thought you were going out?"

Harry coughed and looked wide eyed at her, "nah, too much of a fangirl for my liking, i think she is still seeing dean anyway" he explained and snuck a cold sausage from the Fridge.

"That's not very nice harry, you were meant for each other, I thought you would be married by now" Hermione stated with her hands on her hips.

"Awwwww, and theirs me thinking we'd give it a go, no harm in trying" he said walking up to the busy haired witch and placing his rough hands on her waist and smiling.

Hermione chewed her lip, "I don't know harry we've been friends for so long, I just don't want to ruin it" she said worriedly, even though there was a glint in her eyes.

"it won't, i promise, just give it a go mione…. please" harry begged.

Mione pulled him into a full on kiss allowing his hands to roam, "ok harry, just one time" she said while pulling his hand from her Bra, "one time, and after that i don't want to talk about it…..ever."

"Errr well Yea…..., hell mione, you can trust me" he said and was grabbed by the hand and dragged upstairs, "wha?, Ginny's room."

"Cause, she won't mind" mione said as she pulled her top off followed by her Bra revealing her 34b breasts which was instantly latched onto like a horny newborn, "oh fuck harry, yes!" she gasped

Clothes were cast into every corner off the room, Hermione dropped to her knees and took Harry's hardness into her willing mouth, "merlin mione, I never thought you'd be like this" he groaned.

"Why not, I love a big cock as much as the next girl, and this harry" she said and laid the cock over her face, "is a massive cock, better than needle dick Ron."

"Oi, that's my best mate" harry spat which turned into a groan and his eight inches disappeared into the bookworms mouth.

Hermione stood up and pushed harry back onto the bed, she shuffled as her little white Panties work themselves down her legs, she giggled as he gave a good impression of a goldfish, she climbed on and rub his manhood against her wet opening until he slid in, "of fuck, that feels good" she hissed as he completely filled her.

Harry worked on her tits as they rutted, no words were swapped just gasps and groans, "I'm going to cum mione, you on the potion" he moaned as he grabbed her arse.

"Yep" she said and picked up the pace, "oh yes harry, cum in me,"

"Yes yes...oh merlin yessssss" harry screamed as he shot baby potter deep into Hermione's most willing women hood.

The stayed in place smiling at each other as the painted and felt his cum starting to dribble out as he soften, Hermione leaned forward and the started a long tongue lashing kiss, harry pushed her back and started to play with her breasts making her moan again, they were happy.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" two voices called out.

A pair of Teenagers threw of a invisibility cloak, "see, what did I tell you" the boy said.

"Never trust a Weasley, I guess I owe you a Galleon" the girls answered with a pout, "we don't look like that when we are shagging….do we?"

The boy cuddled the girl and gave her a long loving kiss, "never, my love" he said and looked at the sweaty pair trying to fight the spell, "I thought somebody had delved into my stores of Polyjuice potion, bastards and nicked my post" he spat and gave the bed a kick, "there goes our role playing night."

"What was it going to be this time" the girl asked.

"It was meant to be a surprise, but Gabrielle was coming over with Fleur, and gabby was going to change into me and have a foursome" he said with a chuckle as he saw the girl grind her thighs together.

"Where's Bill?" she asked.

The boy laughed, "she caught him with a bloke from work, so he's in st mungo's, and our lovely Veelas will be joining our happy family" he said and the girl bounced up and down while clapping her hands, "oh look, they are changing back, this should be fun."

They both turned to the rutting couple and smiled as their true Forms appeared, "hello Ron, Ginny….nice shag" smirked the real Hermione with the real Camera.

The real Harry barked a laugh, "look at their eyes, they are almost screaming" he said as mione took some very close photos, "hey mione, what are the odds little gin gin here isn't on the potion."

Hermione was now looking through the younger girl's diary, "bingo, here it is Luna was right, she's come off the potion to trap you, guess we better get home and untie Luna" she said staring daggers.

"awwww, but she Loves it, especially with Kreacher and the feather duster" harry said

"HARRY" Hermione said sternly, "we are not leaving her tied up all night….not again."

"Bloody hell Ginny, now i owe Luna a wedding in Las Vegas by Elvis" harry groaned.

Hermione jumped up and threw the diary onto Ron's face, "sounds like fun, let's all get married, me, Luna and the Delacour's" she suggested while massaging Harry's junk.

Harry shrugged, "yeah why not, let's pick-up Susan as well, we do have a contract, and she does love our parties" he said and looked down at the Weasleys, "well, i hope you two will be very happy together, and you're very ginger inbred baby" he waved and walked out.

"Now listen, we were once friends, and this has finally ended it, stay away from harry and me, otherwise these Photos will be given to Rita Skeeter, oh that reminds me" Hermione said walking to the door, "HARRY!"

"WHAT!"

"PARDON, don't you mean" Hermione retorted and heard a sigh.

"PARDON MIONE!" harry called Back.

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a wink, "GIVE RITA A CALL, SEE IF SHE WANTS TO COME WITH US, SHE'S ALWAYS LOVES OUR GET TOGETHERS" she said .

"OK"

"Good, i better go for a wax and polish, going to be a busy weekend" Hermione giggled and then knelt down and tweak Ginny's nipples, "come near harry again, and i will gut you" and then jumped up, "byeeeeeee."

.

.

 **Epilogue 10 months later**

Harry James Potter was the happiest man on the earth, he was sat in his newly built Potter Manor with his wives, Lady Hermione Potter nee Granger who was nursing their son Sirius Adam Potter.

Lady Luna Black Nee Lovegood was nursing their Twins James Xeno Black and Minerva Pomona Black.

Lady Susan Bones Consort Potter with their twin Boys John Remus Bones and Severus Albus Potter.

Consort Fleur Eve Black Nee Delacour was Feeding their Little Girl Domonique Apolline Black, and next to her was her sister Consort Gabrielle Amanda Peverell nee Delacour nurse their daughter, Amelia Luna Peverell.

And finally the now retired and very tired Lady Rita Anna Peverell nee Skeeter who was having trouble with her triplets, at the moment they were called boy, girl, girl with blonde hair, or blondie for short as the other two had their fathers messy Black hair.

But the main thing was they were perfectly happy, and what happened to Ron And Ginny, after what they did there was no going back, the story was that molly had another baby which surprised nobody, but what shocked everybody was the fact that Ron and Ginny ran away together to Canada and got married under False names, but they are now happy, and possibly insane.

.

.

 **a/n there you go, just a little bit of fun, which was edited by me which may not be the best thing, but hey ho we don't make any money here.**

 **Laters**

 **Nickp41...out**


End file.
